


The Glitter Squad

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Glitter, Multi, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is everything John expected, and some stuff he didn't.</p><p>He expected the crying, the lack of dorm space, the all nighters, and the constant overwhelming feeling of stress. What he wasn't expecting was the astoundingly creative ways to cook ramen noodles, his growing dependence on coffee, and the Glitter Squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitter Squad

College is everything John expected, and some stuff he didn't.  
  
He expected the crying, the lack of dorm space, the all nighters, and the constant overwhelming feeling of stress. What he wasn't expecting was the astoundingly creative ways to cook ramen noodles, his growing dependence on coffee, and the Glitter Squad.  
  
The Glitter Squad is an anonymous group of three people that ran around campus pouring buckets of glitter on other innocent unsuspecting people. They all wore gloves, glitter covered masks and black caps to hide what they actually looked like, the only part of them exposed were their necks. Each of them wore a different costume, though, which gave them each individual nicknames among the student body.  
  
The first person wears a black dress. The dress is plain save for the glittery sheer overskirt and matching cape. They always wear thick black stockings and black combat boots, easily concealing the rest of their body. Their nickname is Dress, which John finds stupid but it does make sense. Dress is John's favorite just because they sometimes skip away from the people they bombarded as if they hadn't committed an act of glitter covered crime.  
  
The second person is nicknamed Harem Pants. He wears a long sleeved black shirt that always stays the same but the color of his glitter harem pants correspond with the color of the glitter he pours without fail. Once John thought that he had been wearing the wrong color, but both the glitter and the pants were iridescent. John laughed when he saw it.  
  
The third and final vigilante was the shortest one by a lot. He wore a silver glitter hoodie and black sweatpants. John didn't know much about the third one, as he seemed to be the one to go out the least, but he did know that he almost exclusively struck Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr. He attacked John Jay once but after Jay got sick a week after it happened, he was never attacked again. He was called Hood.  
  
At first John had hated them because they never cleaned up the glitter they used, until one night when he was wandering around campus at midnight and saw all three of the silently sweeping the glitter off of the ground in costume, none of them saying a word. They swept it back into a bucket, carrying it off to presumably throw it away.

John watched silently as Hood and Dress grab each others gloved hands swinging them back and forth as Harem Pants walked with the bucket. Hood nudged Harem Pants. John could hear Pants sigh, then he watched as he switched the bucket to his other hand and grab Hood's hand. Three of them walled away out of John's sight. John stared at the space they had just occupied. They were all dating. John was kind of jealous.  
  
John is lucky, he's one of the only people on campus who hasn't been soaked in glitter, along with the three Schuyler sisters and some various other people. John doesn't know why he hasn't been targeted, he's not any different than the people that have been, but he's not complaining. At this point he wants to be attacked just so he can know what it feels like.  
  
John is walking through the mostly empty courtyard to his dorm building in the light drizzle of the rain when Hood sprints across it, dumping a red plastic bucket of silver glitter onto James Madison's head. John watches him run away, crossing the entire courtyard in an impressive fifteen seconds. Just before Hood could turn into a corridor, he slipped on the wet ground and fell.  
  
John seemed to be the only one who didn't hear the crack of the mask.  
  
He reacted on instinct, rushing over to him to help him up. Hood accepted his help, not caring about the mask that had broken. It hung on his chest, held together by the string that wrapped around the back of his head but now hangs around his neck.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asks, not caring about finally being able to see one of the Glitter Squad's face.  
  
The man just stares at him. John realizes this is weird, but he can't really stop it now. Everyone else in the courtyard is standing back, the sound of James Madison's sneezing being drowned out by the mantra of **_HOLY S H I T_   **that's coursing through John's head right now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You're John Laurens," Hood says, examining John's face. John can feel himself turning red.  
  
"I am. How did you know that?" John asks. This man in unfairly attractive and John is digging himself a grave because not only would this never work, he has two other significant others and doesn't need a third. Especially not one like him.  
  
"My significant others and I have been noticing you," Hood explains, and John feels even more embarrassed that before. They probably think he's been following them around like a creep. John just happened to be present at a lot of the glitter assailments.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Hood smiles at him, but doesn't say a word. He steps out of John's arms, somewhere John would have been perfectly content in keeping him. Winking, Hood holds the broken halves of his mask up to his face with one hand, picking up his red bucket with the other, and walking away.  
  
  
John stares at the corridor that Hood walks down, missing someone he doesn't even know the first name of.  
  
\---  
  
John is wandering the aisles of the craft store a week later, searching for a pack of colored pencils as his last pack has been sharpened to nothing but unusable, albeit pointy, stubs. He turns down what is obviously the wrong aisle and catches three people arguing over glitter colors despite the basket full of glitter they already have. John stops abruptly.  
  
One of them is Hood. It doesn't take long for John to connect the rest of the dots.  
  
"If we get four of the 8 ounce tubs of purple glitter it's less money that buying eight tubs of 4 ounce white glitter. _Ar_ _e you kidding me right now, Hercules_?" Hood says to who John guesses is Harem Pants. John doesn't want to admit that he can recognize them by their necks, but he can and he wants to jump into the black void of space and suffocate there.  
  
"Yeah, I get that, but my purple pants need to be washed and I have to do this one," Hercules says to Hood and Dress. None of them have noticed him yet.  
  
"Nobody said you had to do this one, _mon cher_ ," Dress said to Hercules. John recognized them. They had once called John cute when they reached for the same can of Monster in a store once. They then proceeded to introduce themselves, apologize, and grab six of the cans that John had been reaching for, taking every single one of them and walking off. John now sees that they probably weren't all for them. If they were, it makes John even more afraid than he already is.  
  
"Well you can't because you're paying and Alex can't because he broke his mask," Hercules responds. John doesn't know why Dress paying prevents them from doing the glitter attack, but he really wants to know.  
  
"It was worth it. I got to talk to John Laurens," Alex says, squatting down to look at the tubs of glitter on the bottom shelf. John can feel the tips of his ears heating up.  
  
"John Laurens as in the John Laurens who is standing here watching us?" Dress asks, pointing to John. John freezes. He wants to run. He wants to run really badly, but he also wants to see where this takes him more, so he gets his shit together and manages a smile. Lafayette laughs, and John wants to curl up in a ball and die.  
  
"You're so cute, John Laurens, that I'm having trouble functioning," Lafayette says, and John's smile widens.  
  
"They use that line on everyone," Alex tells John, throwing four tubs of purple glitter into the basket and standing up.  
  
"It worked with you didn't it?" Lafayette asks, staring into Alex's eyes from where they tower over them. Alex straightens up, challenging Lafayette to whatever is going on by trying to make himself look taller.  
  
"If you two make out in the middle of this store I will dump all of this glitter on you myself and leave you here like two sad disco balls," Hercules says, dead serious.  
  
"So John," Lafayette says, breaking away from Alex and ignoring Hercules, "we have a question for you."  
  
"Which is?" John asks.  
  
"Would you like to go on a date with us?" Lafayette asks. They're standing directly in front of John now, looking into John's eyes. John feels like he's going to crumble. He's being asked out, and here he is getting flustered.  
  
"Why would you want to ask me out?" He asks, cursing himself internally for voicing his own inner insecurity out loud. Lafayette pauses, thrown off their guard. John can see Alex and Hercules as they look at each other and walk up behind Lafayette.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Alex says.  
  
"We've been noticing you for a long time, John. If we're being honest, Alex saw you first and then came home and screamed about how pretty you were for half an hour before collapsing onto our bed and falling asleep, but I digress," Lafayette admits, which gets them elbowed in the stomach by Alex. John grins at them all. Alex smiles back, winking.  
  
"I would love to," John tells them, rocking on his feet. Lafayette actually squeals, grabbing John by the face and kissing him on the forehead. John laughs, knowing he has a lipstick mark there now but not caring enough to wipe it off. He writes his number down on Lafayette's hand with a pen that Alex gives him.  
  
"Goodbye, John, we'll text you later tonight," Lafayette tells him, taking the basket of glitter tubs from Hercules and going to the check out counter. Alex and Hercules say goodbye to him, both of them kissing John on the cheeks before walking past him. John smiles, jumping up and down as soon as he's sure they can't see him.  
  
John leaves that craft store with twelve new prismacolor pencils and a date with three possible significant others.  
  
It's not what he expected, but neither were they.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you all should know that my name is Bella and I go be she/her pronouns okay okay


End file.
